1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to capture, syncing and playback of audio data and image data, and more particularly, to a system and method for capture, syncing and playback of audio data and image data.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There are a variety of content capture devices available today such as, for example, digital still cameras, camcorders, and voice recorders. In certain situations, a user may wish to capture certain audio and video content, but may not wish to capture full motion video content. For example, while recording a lecture, concert, or interview, a user may be primarily concerned with capturing audio content, but may also wish to capture some still images or brief video clips corresponding to the audio content. In addition to a user preferring not to capture full motion video with audio in situations where the audio content is the user's primary concern, capturing full motion video with audio may also result in files that are too large in size to store on the content capture device used by the user.